Heroes
What makes a Hero A Hero is a kind of rare individual that has stepped out of the realm of normal mortals and has become capable of feats then any normal person would consider to be impossible. Blessed by The Light in order to combat the ever-looming threat to The World they exceed the normal members of their race both physically an mentally and seem to be blessed by fate, making fortune look their way more often then not. Needless to say, people who earn The Light's favor to earn this blessing few and far between. Only those who truly embody one or more of the Holy Virtues ever find the Mark of the Hero granted to them. Mark of The Hero The "Mark of The Hero" is a golden brand put somewhere on the body of a person The Light has deemed worthy of of bearing the power of a Hero and all the responsibilities that come with it. Usually the Mark is placed by The Light itself in one of its temples when it discerns a person to have done some selfless act deserving of this boon, but there have been a few recorded instances where the Mark would be granted regardless of there the recipient is within their greatest hour of need. The Divine energies that emanate from the Mark serve as a identifier and as a badge of office. As long as a Hero is in some way trying to make The World a better place they will be welcomed in any institution tied to the Church of The Light. But that is just an aftereffect so to speak, the main abilities that the Mark grants its bearer are an increase to physical and/or mental ability and a substantial resistance to the effects of Corruption. The power of these effects depends on the bearer, but it is a well known fact (or rather a notorious fact from the perspective of Evildoers everywhere) that Heroes are extremely difficult to kill. They seem to be able to withstand (and power trough) virtually all non-lethal injuries by sheer force of will and are nearly impervious to low tier poisons and mundane diseases. Another thing that jars evil doers around the world is that the Mark of the Hero intrinsically ties the bearers fate to The Light's grand designs, meaning that they have a tendency to come back stronger unless finished off properly. Innumerable are the Villains that assumed "there is no way he could survive that fall" only to find the Hero knocking on their door once again a week later. Heroes and Dungeon Keepers Whilst Heroes combat many threats both large and small the majority of them make it their business to fight back the greatest threat to the safety of The World, the Dark Gods greatest champions, Dungeon Keepers. They go about this in many ways. Some join the a part of, or join, the Church directly and go wherever hey are needed, relying on the Church of the Lights vast network of information to discern which threats need combating. Others join up with others, possibly even leading their own organizations, forming bands of Heroes or leading soldiers into battle against the threat. Quite a few Heroes take a different approach and stay put where they are, guarding a particular area from succumbing to Keeper invasions or plots. It is not uncommon for these Heroes to have positions of power within the places they are defending. Indeed, some Kings and Generals throughout history also made names for themselves as Heroes. But that is not to say that all Heroes combat the Dark Ones servants directly. A sizable portion of Heroes is made up of non combatants whose specialties focus on healing the injured, restoring destroyed land to its former glory and crafting the tools needed by the rest of The World (to name just a few) . There are as many approaches to the calling and just as many definitions of "what it means to be a Hero" but all but the most foolish Dungeon Keepers recognize the danger posed by those Marked by The Light. Saints Certain Heroes manage to earn the favor of the Choirs and attain the title of Saints. '''Legendary Heroes that went above and beyond the call of duty and impressed some of the most powerful beings on the side of The Light, these men and women often stood at the side of the Avatar at the times when the very existence of nations and even the very mortal races was at great peril. Most previous Saints were known users of the 8 Artifacts of Virtue. Famous examples include the first King of Galande (who was the first Mortal favored by the Choir of Honor and granted the Armor of the Seven Dawns) and Saint Georg, the Slayer of the White Wyrm of Albion. Hero Portals All Heroes are granted the ability to use '''Hero Portals via using a Portal Stone. These fist sized stones bare upon them the symbol of The Light and can transform into a golden shimmering gate that connect the current location where the Hero is to any location the Hero can clearly visualize that is under the rays of the sun. This means that Heroes are capable of opening gates that allow for easy travel from and to nearly anywhere in The World, albeit with some restrictions. Since the Hero portals exist can only open in places where the sun is shining the amount of places it can connect to at night time is reduced to the insides of temples or shrines (where The Light is always present). Notable Heroes * Xavier Archlight, The Golden Comet Hero,Commander of one of the most renowned bands that make up the Band of the Silver Eagle and wearer of the Armor of the Seven Dawns. * Hongshir, The Wandering Warrior and the Returner of The Light to Albion. * Lothario Orpharion, The Hero of Thunder and member of the Band of the Silver Eagle. * Felosial Zolstep Gilmater Owenbreen (deceased), the renowned and widely respected Hero of the Winds. Was slain by Barn The Wicked. Category:Heroes Category:Setting